Wallace
Wallace is an inventor, main protagonist and half of the title duo of "Wallace & Gromit". He delights in creating elaborate contraptions that often do not work as intended. He is a self-proclaimed genius, evident from his exclamation when he discovers Hutch's borrowed skill, a talent for all things mechanical. Most of Wallace's inventions look not unlike the designs of Heath Robinson and Rube Goldberg; creator Nick Park has said of Wallace that all his inventions are designed around the principle of "using a sledgehammer to crack a nut". Wallace can usually be found wearing a white shirt, brown wool trousers, green ]] knitted pullover and a red tie. He loves cheese and crackers, describing them as "cracking". He also likes tea. The thought of Lancashire hotpot keeps him going in a crisis. He enjoys a nice cup of tea or a drop of Bordeaux red for those special occasions. He reads the Morning Post, the Afternoon Post and the Evening Post and occasionally Ay-Up!, which is a parody of Hello! magazine. Some of Wallace's contraptions actually are based on a real-life invention. For example, Wallace's method of getting up in the morning incorporates a bed that tips over to wake up its owner, an invention that was exhibited at the Great Exhibition of 1851 by Theophilus Carter, and is similar to a device sold in Japan that is used to ensure a certain wakeup time. He has a kindly nature, and is perhaps a little over-optimistic. Nick Park says of Wallace: "He's a very self-contained figure. A very homely sort who doesn't mind the odd adventure." Wallace is loosely based on Park's father, whom he described in a radio interview as "an incurable tinkerer." He described one of his father's constructions, a combination beach hut and trailer, as having curtains in the windows, bookshelves on the walls, and full-sized furniture bolted to the floor. In the first photo shown on The Curse of the Were-Rabbit, it was revealed that once, when Gromit was little, Wallace had much hair and beard and, on the photo that shows Gromit's graduation from "Dogwarts University", Wallace had lost his beard, but still had a little hair. The reason behind Wallace's loss of hair is unknown. Both Wallace and Gromit live together at the ficticious address of 62 West Wallaby Street, Wigan, Lancashire. However, his accent as voiced by Peter Sallis is from Sallis' native Holme Valley in Yorkshire but in 2007 Wallace made a cameo appearance on Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends in the episode "Ticket to Rod" and he was voiced by Dwight Schultz. In the National Trust's A Jubilee Bunt-a-thon short film, all games except Project Zoo, and Wallace And Gromit's Musical Marvels At The Proms, he was voiced by Aardman Team Member, Ben Whitehead. In Project Zoo, Wallace is voiced by Peter Sallis. Wikia-Visualization-Main,wallaceandgromit.png Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6392.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6404.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6406.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6418.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6419.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6424.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6430.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6433.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6437.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6440.jpg Curse-of-the-were-rabbit-disneyscreencaps.com-6462.jpg Tumblr n7xy0hjcL31trshfoo1 1280.jpg Design A Charm Contest 2013 Wallace.jpg Wallace2013.jpg 0 0 618 http---offlinehbpl.hbpl.co.uk-News-OMC-3D868E8F-CB58-F08F-A3228C470E20EDF9.jpg Shepherds.jpg Sheepsssss.jpg MW wallace.jpg Wallace-482x298.jpg Tumblr n7xy0hjcL31trshfoo1 1280.jpg Trivia *Wallace was originally a postman named, Jerry, but Nick Park felt the name did not fit with Gromit. *Wallace has a different look in A Grand Day Out *In 2009, Nick Park said Wallace is born on the 7th August 1959, So Wallace is currently 55 Years old. Wardrobe *Wallace's usual day clothes is a green knitted pullover, a white shirt, brown coloured trousers and red tie. *In "Curse of the Were-Rabbit", Wallace is sometimes wearing the Anti-Pesto uniform and cap. *In "The Last Resort", after Wallace get's all the thing he need for the Seaside in the cellar, Wallace is wearing an orange tie, a red shirt with white stripes, and red trousers. *In "The Bogey Man", after Gromit make Wallace join Prickly Thicket, Wallace is wearing an Prickly Thicket official tanktop instead of his pullover for the rest of the episode. Quotes *Hotter Gromit! *Hmm, new boiler, lad. That will save us some pennies. *Cheese! *Not even Wensleydale? *Vegetables are good only for rabbits. *That was a "Close Shave",was it, lad? *But Piella, you are a Bake-O-Lite girl! *Aieeeeeeeeee!,Gromit! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:A Grand Day Out Category:The Wrong Trousers Category:A Close Shave Category:Protagonists